What's My Name?
by AlphaHikari
Summary: My adventure time twist on Rumpelstiltskin. The vampires' need Bonnibel's help, but will she give it to them? Being kidnapped isn't the best way to ask after all.


It was just turning dusk when Marceline whisked the princess away from her kingdom. The vampire had been watching the girl for months before deciding to take her. She interested the woman with her intelligence. Science was a thing not many people dealt with because they preferred the idea of always using magic. Explanations were never looked for or needed for magic. But this princess didn't think that way; she always wanted an answer. With science, she could have them.

Marceline Abadeer was the ruler of the Vampire Kingdom, and had been for centuries. She felt that having someone like the Bubblegum princess around would be an improvement for her people. They were running out of food resources because of the treaties her Kingdom had signed. In order to protect her people from being hunted to extinction, she made deals with multiple kingdoms. Her people would not feed on their citizens and their citizens would no longer hunt her people. The treaties saved her people, but starvation became a problem shortly after that.

The princess would be able to change that though. With her scientific knowledge, she would be able to find a way to feed the vampires. She had to.

Taking the princess was no small feat. There was a struggle between the two monarchs before Marceline knocked the girl out. She didn't need her memorizing the route home after all. Bending down to pick up the young royal, she finally gets a good look at her captive. The girl was pretty; anyone could tell you that, with her pink skin, darker pink locks of hair, and blue eyes. She also had a nice figure to go with her brains. Not everyone could say they had beauty and brains in this era.

The vampire queen takes off into the shadows of the forest before anyone could suspect that the princess was in danger. The less people who knew, the better. She floats through the forest holding the princess bridle styled. It's almost morning when they arrive at Marceline's castle and she hurries inside before the rays of the sun could catch her.

They were entering what would be the princess' quarters when the girl finally stirs. She slowly opens her eyes before she jumps after coming face to face with the queen. "What are you doing here?! Where are my guards?!" She shouts while removing herself from the woman's arms.

"Calm down, girly. Take a look around, would you? This isn't your castle and definitely not your kingdom."

"Where am I, who are you, and why did you bring me here?"

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? You're in my kingdom. I'm the Vampire Queen, and I brought you here because I needed you."

"For what?"

"My people are dying from hunger. We can't go out and hunt citizens from other kingdoms like we used to. I need you to find a different source of food for us."

"If I do that, will you release me and return me to my kingdom?"

"How about this then, if you can find new food for us and tell me what my name is, then I'll consider letting you go home? Is that ok with you?"

"It will have to do for now. Just how am I suppose to help you though? I doubt you have any lab equipment for me to use."

The Queen smiled at that. Of course she would have a whole lab prepared for the girl. She wouldn't just kidnap someone and ask them to do the impossible without at least giving them something to work with. Marceline grabs the girl by the hand and leads her into the hallway. Three doors down, she stops and pulls out a key showing it to the girl.

"Here. I think you'll find everything you need in here. This will be where you will work."

The Princess takes the key and unlocks the door. Inside, the room is filled with different types of equipment. There was everything she owned in her castle's lab as well as things she'd never seen before. On the one side of the room, the wall was lined with shelves full of books filled with scientific research she had never read. Some of the information dated back to at least a thousand years ago.

"How did you get all of this?"

"Oh, you know. When you've been around as long as I have, you tend to collect things. I've never used them, but feel free to do what you want."

"My name is Bonnibel, by the way. If I'm going to be here, you should at least know who I am."

"Bonnibel, huh? I think I'll just call you Bonni. Yeah, I like the sound of that. Bonni fits you. I would tell you my name, but then you won't get to have the fun of guessing it. But you still need to have a name for me, don't you? Something that you can call me so that I know you're talking to me."

"How about I call you Marcy?"

That name caught the older monarch off guard. This girl was so close to her actual name that it was almost scary. "Uh, sure. That'll work."

"Good. Now leave. I like to handle my research in solitude. I'll call for you if there's something I need or find."

"Yep, definitely a feisty one. You should really watch how you talk to your captors. Someone else might not be as forgiving as me," Marceline states as she does as Bonnibel requests. It would be hours before Bonnibel would need her.

Marceline didn't have many options for keeping herself busy. Since the sun was up, it would be too dangerous for her to go outside, and she didn't feel like bothering any of her servants for anything. There just wasn't anything she wanted. Eventually, she gets tired of just floating around her castle. If there was one thing she could always do when she was bored, it was play her axe bass. Her axe bass was a family heirloom passed down to her upon the death of the last king. It was just an ordinary axe until she customized it to her tastes.

She takes the bass and goes into the throne room. Seated comfortably on her throne, she strums out random chords, before free styling a song that comes into her head.

_Daddy, why did you leave me?_

_You created me, so don't you want to see me?_

_Daddy, why did you make me_

_If you're not gonna take me_

_To get a burger and a shakey?_

_My cursed blood is your cursed blood_

_So come on back and be my bud._

_I can count your visits on my fingertips._

_Come back and give me presents from your business trips._

_Daddy, why did you father me_

_If all you want to do is bother me?_

_Don't you know that I love you_

_And I only want to see more of you?_

_Daddy, do you even love me?_

_Well, I wish you would show it_

_Because I wouldn't know it._

_What kind of Dad makes his daughter cry_

_And doesn't even look her in the eyes?_

_Daddy there were tears there_

_If you saw them would you even care?_

She sighs as she finishes her song. No matter what she said to other people, she did miss her father. They were never close because of all the royal duties he had to take care of, but he tried to spend time with her when he could. She knew that. She still missed him after all the centuries that past after his death. _There are some things that time just can't heal, _She thought.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Whoa, when did you get here Bonni? I thought you would trap yourself in that lab all day." Marceline replied a little startled. Bonni was the first person to sneak up on her in hundreds of years.

"I came in right before you started singing. Your eyes were closed, and you seemed so into it, that I thought it was better to let you finish. I'm through looking for today. I couldn't get anywhere on my own so I came in here to bother you. Maybe if I knew what you were like, then I'd be able to think of something."

"I'm not as much like my people as you would think."

"What do you mean?"

"When I had initially told them of the conditions of the treaties, many weren't too happy about it. My people think with their instincts. If they get hungry, they go hunt. It's that simple to them. Having so much food taken away from them, even if it was to save them, wasn't something they understood. Since I'm their queen, they'll do what I say out of loyalty if nothing else. As monarch, I have to put aside my instincts and think with my head."

"So you're basically like the smartest person here?"

"If you want to look at it like that. Vampire kings and Queens don't have the freedom to just let loose and have our instincts make our decision. We have to look out for the wellbeing of all vampires, not just ourselves. Our decisions involve everyone we rule."

"Is it hard not living on instinct like the rest?"

"At first it is. It's something you have to learn to do and takes years of practice to master. A monarch will be well into their hundreds before they'll be ready to rule. Now it's easier for me because I've been doing it for so long."

"I can't imagine what it must feel like to deny yourself constantly like that."

"You shouldn't have to. It's not something your kind has to do. Anyway, moving on from me, aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten all day."

"Some food would be nice, thank you," Bonnibel said. She could tell that a meal was only an excuse to get the conversation off of what it takes to rule in this kingdom and the woman's past, but she was fine with that. She had all the time in the world to find out more since she was going to be here a while.

Dinner was simple. Marceline had watched Bonnibel enough over the last few months to know that the girl needed sweets to sustain herself. She had her servants bring in cakes, candy, and other desserts for the girl and made sure she was well taken care of. After dinner they talked some more before Bonni retired to bed. She had another long day ahead of her.

Early the next morning, Bonnibel wakes up and decides to start her day. She needed new clothes since she didn't like the idea of wearing the same dress every day. In her room closet, she has many different outfits to choose from, and they were all shades of pink; the color that she loved the most. _For a kidnapper, she sure does go out of her way to make sure I'm happy, _she thought as she changed.

Normally, Marceline didn't wake up until late noon or night but Bonnibel wouldn't know that. The girl searched through numerous rooms in the castle until she came upon Marceline's. She assumed the woman was up already and didn't bother knocking before she entered. Marceline was not awake as she had thought, but was out cold in her bed. Her hair was messy and tousled, lying limply everywhere.

Bonnibel took this as a chance to see what her kidnapper was like when she let her guard down. She looked like a kid that had fallen asleep after tiring themselves out from playing too much. Her limbs were spread in all directions, and her mouth hung open a little. Since she was a vampire, she didn't have to breathe, but it looked she preferred to anyway. Her chest was rising and falling slowly like any living person's would if they were asleep. She even mumbled something about fries while Bonnibel stood there watching her.

_Aw, how cute. I wonder what she could be dreaming about, _Bonnibel thought as she went closer to the vampire. She leaned over the sleeping monarch trying to hear more, but instead, Marceline took that moment to wake up. The vampire laid there staring up at the girl with a look of confusion.

"Hey," said Bonnibel, "Good morning."

"Yeah, it is morning, isn't it? What are you doing in my room? I didn't show you where it was yesterday."

"I wanted you to help me in the lab today so I came to find you. I looked through most of the rooms in the castle before I found yours. It was the only door with an _M _on it so I just guessed it was yours. What does that _M_ stand for anyway?"

Marceline sits up before answering that question. Truthfully, it was the initial for her name, but she couldn't just tell her that. "It means monarch. This room is intended for any ruler of this kingdom. No one else is allowed to call this room theirs except for royalty." She hoped that explanation would fool the other girl. Looking at her, it must have, since the younger girl didn't question her anymore about it.

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, meet me in the lab after you get dressed. Maybe if I had a vampire's help, I could find food other than blood."

"Ok."

Bonnibel was already messing with different types of blood when Marceline walked in. Vampires and daytime did not mix well; especially if a vampire was going to be up during the day for two straight days. Marceline just looked tired in every sense of the word.

"Can I see your teeth?"

"My teeth? Uh, sure you can, but why?"

"I want to look at your fangs." Bonnibel told her as she walked to Marceline. The vampire opened her mouth and lengthened her canines as if she were going to drain the blood from a person to give the girl a better view of what she was working with.

"Fascinating. You can lengthen them at will and they look like they get sharper when you do," the girl to her as she stepped away to record what she had learned.

"Will looking at my teeth really help you learn anything?"

"Yes, now I want you to drink some of this and show me how they help you feed."

She handed Marceline a pack of blood and waited patiently for her to start drinking. It was weird for Marceline to have someone watch her feed, but if this would help with the research, she would just have to get over it. Putting the pack to her mouth, she slowly lets her canines puncture it and draws the red liquid into her mouth.

"When you see blood, what would you say draws you to it?" Bonnibel asked her as she finished up the liquid.

"I'd have to say the color. It's red hue is the first thing we look for and normally what we want."

"Hm, the color? Ok. Now judging from how you drank that pack, I would say that your fangs draw the liquid into your mouth somehow. If I can find a way to isolate the red color in things, maybe your fangs can do the rest. If we can figure this out, vampires will never need to drink blood again!" Bonnibel cheered happily as she wrote down her theory.

She sets her pen down and looks at Marceline for a moment. "Marcy, I want to try to guess your name now."

"Go for it."

"Is it Rebecca?"

"Not even close. Why'd you think it would be that?"

"Well, centuries ago, Rebecca meant captivating and people with this name were leaders, focused on their goals, creative, had lots of new ideas and were efficient at implementing them. I thought that would have been your name because the things you do tend to make me think about them, you're a queen, and you have a goal that you would go as far as kidnapping a princess for. Rebecca just fit you so well."

"Well, too bad for you that that's not my name. Better luck next time Bonni," Marceline said and she smirked at the other girl. _She may have came close with that nickname she gave me, but at this rate, it will be weeks before she guesses my name._

Weeks pass by and the two have almost perfected the technique of draining the red color out of fruits. So far Bonnibel had guessed any name she could think of; Sarah, Amy, Veronica, Selena, and any other name that popped into her head. Each and every time, she was wrong. Being wrong so much didn't depress her though. Every time she gave the wrong name made her want to find out what the right one was more and more.

"Try draining the pigment from this apple again. While you're at it, mix some of the apple's juice with the color to make it easier to drink. Maybe that's what you need."

They were so close. If this worked then half of the deal they made would be done. Bonnibel would be one step closer to going home. Half of the apple's color had faded then more and more before Marceline pulled her fangs out of it. The fruit had turned into a shriveled, gray mass.

"It worked! I actually feel like I ate something! You did it Bonni!" The older monarch hugged the girl.

"This is great! Now all you have to do is get your people to start eating like this and you'll have no more problems."

"Thanks. I need to gather them here first and let them know the good news."

There were a lot more vampires gathered in the throne room than Bonnibel had thought there'd be. She was hiding in a closet near the throne; Marceline didn't want her in the room because the other vampires may try to drink her dry. They lived on their instincts after all, and they were very hungry. She got in the closest as soon as Marceline left the lab. There was no way she was going to miss this.

"Alright everyone, listen up! I have some great news to tell you. Due to some research me and a colleague of mine have done over the last few weeks, we've found a new way for us to eat without hunting people."

Mumbles erupted across the room. Obviously, the other vampires didn't believe it. Since the first vampire was created, the only thing that they lived on was blood. Without blood, they had no way to survive. To them, nothing could ever replace that.

"I see that you obviously don't believe me," Marceline said as she signaled a servant to bring her an apple, "So I'll just have to show you."

The room was quiet as she drained the color away from the apple. Then she told the other servants to bring in more fruits and hand them out to the crowd. Time passed slowly as the vampire queen taught her people the new way to eat. As they learned, the room cleared out. Marceline wouldn't leave until she had taught everyone what they needed.

It was well into the night before the last vampire left thanking his _Queen Marceline _in a low voice as he went. Marceline turned around and headed to the closet. She stopped right in front of it before speaking.

"Bonni, I know you're in there so just come on out."

"How'd you know?" She asked as she stepped out of the closet. The queen didn't look too upset with her but she couldn't be too sure about that. Marceline was good at masking her emotions sometimes.

"I'm the queen of the vampires. There's not much that can go on in this castle without me knowing about it. I thought I told you not to come in here?"

"You did, but I just had to see how they reacted. I needed to know if this would work."

"That was too dangerous. If they had found you, I'm not sure I could have protected you."

"You could if you had to. I want to guess your name now."

"Try as much as you like, but I doubt you'll get it this time either."

"Is it Jamie or Rhonda?"

"No and definitely no.

"Melissa?"

"Nope."

"How about Pheobe?"

"How about no."

"Then here is my final guess: could your name be Marceline?"

"But how?" Marceline asked her. She was positive that the girl hadn't heard that other vampire say her name.

"Well, when I first came up with your nickname, you kind of hesitated before you said I could use it. So then I thought that I had to have said a shortened version of your name. All the other names I guessed were just distractions to keep you from knowing that I knew that. I was really researching what Marcy could have stood for all along."

"You're a sly one, Bonni. A deal is a deal. I guess I have to take you home now, huh?"

"You do, but I want to make a deal of my own with you."

"What do you want?"

"I want a treaty between our kingdoms for one, and I want you to visit me once in a while. Let's have a real friendship. Even though you did kidnap me, you weren't rude or spiteful. You made me feel comfortable anyway you could. You can't be all bad, right? I want us to become good friends."

"I would like that. Alright, it's a deal," Marceline replied. Over the next few months, her and Bonnibel would grow closer, and a year later they would unite their kingdoms not only through a treaty, but a marriage as well.

**I came up with this last night when I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see how it would turn out if I twisted **_**Rumpelstiltskin **_**into a meeting between Marceline and Bonnibel. I didn't plan for it to be this long originally, but my imagination kicked in and it just kept getting longer and longer. Well, was it bad, good, so horrible that you couldn't bring yourself to finish it, or did I do alright? Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
